polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Euxeine
| epoch = | apsis = gee | apoapsis = 2,115,550 km km (.01414 AU) | periapsis = 2,095,325 km (.01400 AU) | semimajor = 2,108,770 km (.01409 AU) | eccentricity = .0243 | inclination = 3.9831° to Polysiton's Equator | asc_node = | arg_peri = | mean_anomaly = | period = 48.883 Earth Days | avg_speed = 75073 km/hm, 20.853km/s | satellites = | physical_characteristics = yes | flattening = .00065013 | equatorial_radius = 4,452.1 km | polar_radius = 4,449.5 km | mean_radius = 4450.8 km | circumference = 27972.74 km | surface_area = 2 | volume = 3.6942x1011 km3 (about .34 Earths) | mass = 1.382x1024 kg (about .23 Earths) | density = 3.76 g/cm3 | surface_grav = 4.674 m/s2 (Equatorial), 4.679 m/s2 (Polar) | escape_velocity = 6.451 km/s (Equatorial) 6.453 km/s (Polar) | sidereal_day = 5.265 Polysitonian Days (7.91d, 189.84h) | rot_velocity = 147km/h | axial_tilt = 1.05° | albedo = | atmosphere = yes | temperatures = yes | temp_name1 = Kelvin | min_temp_1 = 218 | mean_temp_1 = 293 | max_temp_1 = 339 | temp_name2 = Celsius | min_temp_2 = −54.8 °C | mean_temp_2 = 20.8°C | max_temp_2 = 65.9°C | surface_pressure = 100.218 kPa (MSL) | atmosphere_composition = 62% Nitrogen, 22% Oxygen, 3% Methane 3% Xenon, 3% Carbon Dioxide, 5% Water vapor, 3% Other |note = no |nativeflora = Arestes, Selenoxylon, Deikon |nativefauna = }} Euxeine is one of the two satellites of Polysiton. It is also among the most industrialized celestial bodies in Segmentum Asia, under the control of the Phrourion and its founder. Geography Euxeine is a fairly large satellite, slighly bigger than the moon, but significantly more dense. However, it is less dense than Earth, as well as some of the major Ssigegmentum Asia planets such as the home planet Polysiton and Meizotere Hellas. Euxeine is a 4-continent planet, with the planet covering much of the surface and the ocean wrapping around it. Euxeine isn't as fertile as Polysiton, but it is still fertile enough to support life. No significantly "civilized" species existed before Sematia Aiakida's arrival, although local fauna existed, both herbivores and carnivores. The 4 continents, Martenos, Issos, Rhodos, and Xenophilon ordered by decreasing size, constitute nearly all the land area of Euxeine, the rest occupied by small islands. Euxeine is not a seismically active planet, thus no earthquakes and volcanoes have ever been recorded. After Sematia's efforts to convert the satellite into an industrialized land, the jungles retreated, replaced by factories, controlled forests, farms, mines and quarries. The largest base of operation (since there were no people except Sematia to form a city) is Proteuousa (lit. Capital), located at the lower edges of Pontos Protogenes east of the source of Parthenos river. Proteuousa is the site of Great Industrial Complex of Euxeine, and a contender for the most industrialized single location in all of Segmentum Asia. While Proteuousa and the immediate region is the most heavily industrialized zone most vigilantly patrolled by the myriad automations Sematia built and recently arrived Eleutheroi oversee, it is not the only center of industry. Other centers of industry include Ambrakia Euxeines located at the mouth of the Polla river that branches off Parthenos river, Megalopolis located at the southern edges of Martenos at the mouth of the Parthenos river, Praixis located at the eastern edges of Xenophilon, and Gyrste, located at the southeastern edges of Rhodos. Settlement